


Top of the Leaderboard

by BatchSan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Dorks in Love, F/F, Femslash, Fighting to Win, Fluff, Gaming, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Play Fighting, Smut, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Sombra isn't great at video games, but she's great at making Hana come.





	Top of the Leaderboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).

> I'm a long time video game nerd and I am shameless. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy!

Sombra furrowed her brow in concentration, her eyes trained on the screen before her. She had stared at screens all her life but somehow this felt like the most important screen she had ever seen.

"Yes!" Hana exclaimed from her spot on the floor. 

Sombra's expression morphed into shock as she watched her character fly offscreen and the victory screen showing for Hana's character. Feeling both annoyed and defeated, Sombra tossed her controller on the couch cushion beside her.

"_Ay dios mios_ this game sucks." Sombra groaned.

She crossed her arms and legs and slumped further into the couch. Hana giggled and nudged her dangling bare foot.

"Come on, don't be a quitter!" Hana chuckled.

"Quitter? No, not at all. I'm just tired of having my ass handed to me over and over again." Sombra waved an impatient hand. "I get it, you're amazing at video games. _Excellenté por tí._ I'm just going to sit it out for a bit."

Rolling her eyes, Hana stuck her tongue out at the other woman before returning to her video game. For a while Sombra watched her play, attempting to learn how Hana was able to be so amazing at games. Maybe if she studied her actions both in-game and out she might have a chance at learning her secrets. As it was, however, Hana tended to zone out and her fingers moved against buttons on autopilot. Sombra was familiar with this, figuring this must be how she herself looked when she surfed through computer files.

There was no way to accurately assess the method to Hana's talented madness at video games, she concluded after some time. Realizing this, her thoughts drifted, debating between sleep and whether to just screw around with Hana's gaming.

Stretching out on the couch, Sombra let her eyes wander over Hana's profile. There was a slight furrow of her brow as she focused on the FPS game she had switched over to. Her eyes did not leave the screen for a fraction of a second. Sombra wondered if there was a way to change her expression. Reaching out a sly hand, she lightly brushed it against the side of one of Hana's breasts. The effect would have better if she had been naked, Sombra distantly lamented. 

Hana didn't react, still in her 'gamer zone'. This made Sombra smirk as she grazed the back of her hand against Hana's cheek, pushing aside brown strands of hair. 

"Don't you dare start." Hana said, not pausing her game.

"Start what?" Sombra asked innocently, but Hana's attention was gone from her already.

Well then, she was going to have to play this the best at she knew how: dirty.

Idly twirling long strands of hair around her fingers, Sombra worked her way through bigger and bigger strands of hair. Hana shifted slightly but Sombra suspected it was more from adjusting herself than it was as a reaction to her. Letting the strands of hair go, Sombra raked her fingers through Hana's silky hair. She purposely bit her nails into Hana's scalp before sliding her fingers down into the depths of her hair. Hana sighed at this but it wasn't what she was looking for.

Clearly there was only one way to go about this.

Sombra did as before, raking her fingers through brown strands but instead of continuing the full length of her hair, she paused near the midway point and buried her fingers deeper. Sombra brushed her fingers against Hana's scalp as her hand curled into a fist filled with hair. She pulled, sharp and abrupt, smirking at the gasp the action earned her. Propping herself up on one elbow so she could peer into wide brown eyes with a pleased grin. Those wide brown eyes weren't wide for long, however.

"Are you crazy?" Hana asked, glaring.

Sombra seemed to honestly consider this for a moment, tapping a finger on her chin, before kissing her forehead. 

"I don't know. I suppose that's up to you."

On the computer monitor, Sombra saw Hana's character died.

"Oo, game over, _amor_."

"Aw, come on! I was doing so well!"

"You can do well at other things you know."

Still holding her hair, Sombra maneuvered Hana's head about so she could kiss her lips, awkwardly and upside down, but nonetheless. Hana was annoyed enough to not respond as she reached up and tried to pry Sombra's hand from her hair. Sombra jerked her head hard again making Hana quickly drop her hand down.

"You're cheating." Hana accused.

"I never cheat. Well, most of the time..." 

Letting Hana's hair go, Sombra sat up and swatted the controller from Hana's lap before slipping onto it with her knees on either side of Hana. Sombra chuckled softly at the blush that crept across Hana's face.

"So, you were saying something about cheating?" 

Hana met her eyes and smirked. "Are you going to try to prove that you can win a game fairly?" She asked. "Or at all?" 

That wiped the teasing look off Sombra's face. In a surprising and sudden show of dexterity and strength, Sombra slid off Hana's lap and yanked Hana by her shirt into her lap. Hana banged into the soft curve of Sombra's breasts, her bare feet awkwardly tangled up with the beanie chair she had been perched on. She found purchase on Sombra's shoulders but before she could adjust herself, Sombra was kissing her, long and sweetly. This allowed Hana to relax and she leaned into the kiss, pressing herself forward into Sombra so their chests touched and her arms could cross themselves behind Sombra's neck.

"Are we still playing?" Hana asked a moment later, hazily.

"Always."

Sombra slipped Hana's shirt off her lithe body and lazily raked her fingers through Hana's hair to comb out the knots she had left there.

"Have I told you how beautiful I think your hair is?" Sombra asked.

"Hmm, possibly every time you've had a chance to. Especially whenever you have me draped against you and whenever you are helping me wash it."

Sombra grinned at this and kissed Hana again, letting her fingers slip from Hana's hair, nails gliding down her back and curving up along her ribs to gently caress her breasts. Hana shuddered and softly groaned, but refused to be complacent to Sombra's whims. This was still a game, after all. They had played it before and it seemed to be the only one Hana ever really struggled to win.

Nipping Sombra's neck, Hana slipped one hand into Sombra's thicker hair, enjoying the weight of it against her hand, and gently tugged it to gain access to Sombra's outstretched neck. If there was a weak point to help Hana gain an easy upperhand, it was Sombra's neck. As soon as she slid her teeth lightly against brown skin, Sombra was weak, her hands falling down to Hana's hips where they clung to her. Biting down a little hard earned her a gasp and licking the area earned her a soft moan. Achievements unlocked, Hana thought with amusement.

Suddenly Hana was on her back, surprised as Sombra loomed over her. She was biting her lip, trying to reign in her pleasure. Hana was devious at this game, abusing her neck the way she abused the buttons on her controller. Unfortunately for Hana, Sombra was also good at abusing weak points and finger-fucking buttons.

Sombra yanked down Hana's panties, the only thing she wore aside from her already discarded shirt. Her fingers glided teasingly along the inside of Hana's thighs and then her smooth slit. She loved the way her fingers easily caressed her skin and the way Hana blushed despite her obvious enjoyment of the actions. Legs parted freely for her and Sombra's sly fingers went to work on Hana's clit, drawing soft mews of pleasure from her. 

Without a doubt, this was Sombra's favorite button to press.

Hana was a victim to Sombra's talented fingers, wanting to fight against her pleasure to regain the upperhand. With an extreme amount of effort, she brought one foot up and pressed it against Sombra's shoulder, putting enough pressure to push her back without outright kicking her. As soon as Sombra's fingers were gone, she missed them, but she had an achievement to unlock and she always loved a challenge.

Her first order of action was to get Sombra's shirt off, which she did with a bit of wrestling with the other woman who had picked up on Hana's intents. When it was gone, Hana dipped her face forward to lick a nipple before drawing it into her mouth. She nibbled on the stiff flesh, unlocking new sounds of pleasure from Sombra. One of her hands found their way to Sombra's shorts, slipping beneath them and pressing against her mound through her panties. She found the fabric damp, it quickly becoming wetter when she forced her fingers against them. Sombra was not willing to fight this, not yet.

Switching breasts, Hana rubbed Sombra through her panties, making her grind against the hand to seek the pleasure she truly wanted from it. Before she could grow frustrated, Hana knocked her backwards onto her back. This time her mouth was against her throat again, their breasts rubbing against each other as Hana's hand slipped deftly beneath Sombra's panties. Her fingers glided against a smooth mound and plunged between the wet folds desperate for her ministrations. She slipped two fingers with ease into Sombra making her cry out and buck against her.

Now Sombra had to try and fight against her pleasure to keep from losing. It was impossible though, she quickly realized. She felt like she was in that game where the character is hunted by a monster and stuck on a hook for some creepy spider-like creature to kill. Hana was often the monster, Sombra her easily defeatable victim. The button mashing it took to avoid dying in that game was one of the few things she could do but with far too much effort. Now, Sombra felt like she was button mashing desperately against her pleasure but her effort was sapping away far quicker than normal, specially when a third finger joined the party and Hana's teeth were pressing into her neck.

Sombra could only think to bring one her legs up, striking her knee against Hana's exposed sex. Hana relented on her throat to gasp then she began rubbing herself against it, even as Sombra pressed it harder against her. Now they were both in a fight for the top of the leaderboard with their breaths heavy and labored. Then...

"Ah, Olivia!" 

Hana shuddered violently against her, her fingers curling to press against Sombra's G-spot as she orgasmed against Sombra's knee, her juices sliding down Sombra's thigh toward the hem of her shorts. The hard press of fingers within her made Sombra cry out in unison, her hips lifting as she rode out her orgasm.

When it was over, Hana dropped to Sombra's side and pressed herself against the other woman to recuperate. Sombra held her in a protective embrace, her face against the crown of Hana's head, inhaling the sweaty but still softly floral scent of her hair. 

"I call a draw." Hana finally said a few moments later, stretching herself against Sombra so she they could see each eye to eye.

"Bullshit! I won that fair and square!" Sombra cried out.

"No you came at the same time I did, so it's a draw. Technically you cheated with your knee but I'm willing to let that slide this time."

"_¡Mentirosa!_"

Hana smirked. "Best two out of three then?"

Sombra rolled her eyes but smirked. "Fine, but I'm literally going to spank your ass this time."


End file.
